through the eyes of Mewtwo
by Teknoman
Summary: a story from Mewtwo POV


Humans worst mistake

This story is written from Mewtwo's POV. It takes place from when Mewtwo is created in the lab on Cinnabar island to when he escapes from team rocket headquarters and what I think might happen early in the movie. Where I live it only comes out November 12. Anyway I hope you like this story please let me know and the reason for the blank space is that i cut out a part of the story i wrote before. the reason for this is before i put it on i read it and it would have sucked S**t with it in there

I woke up in a gray room. I could tell it was cold, in front of me was a window Through it I saw four maybe five Humans. I used my psychic power I read the scientists minds and found out my name was Mewtwo. Also searching I found I was the second of a project to create the most powerful Pokemon in the world. To the right of me was a Pokemon that looked like me except smaller. Searching those Humans minds I soon discovered that it was called a Mew this was a lab on Cinnabar island. I attempted to move my left arm but soon found it to be held in place by some kind of steel cuff or something. This enraged me. Who the hell did they think they were they created me trying to make me powerful and they lock me up. Using my incredible psychic powers I ripped the cuff off and threw them both at the window. The Human scientists wrote something down and left the room. Days passed I quickly learned to hate that pathetic little Pokemon Mew. It had powers more or less like me but it actually allowed the Humans to perform tests on him while I destroyed any little probe thing that came at me. Then came the day that was just too much. I woke up one morning I looked at the other cage to see Mew was gone. The scientists came in and I read their minds, Mew had been released early in the morning. This news angered me so much I wanted nothing less than the extermination of these Humans. They created me to be the most powerful Pokemon now it was time to show them their handiwork. My eyes ignited the plastiglass exploded outwards. I floated up out of the cage.

"Look out it's loose." One yelled.

An alarm blared my eyes flashed again. Computers exploded and scientists ran all over the place. I blocked the door so they couldn't escape. I extended my sphere of influence to the whole building I blew up anything flammable. The Pokemon lab burst into flames I flung a scientist into the raging inferno in the room. I looked up and blasted through the roof looking down I saw fire trucks race to the scene as the lab burned brightly in the early morning air.

I found a nice place in a deep dark cave. It was full of powerful Pokemon in there. Every once in awhile a trainer or two came in and tried to capture me. I defeated them all without too much or any trouble. Once I went up to the surface and found an inexperienced trainer who thought he was already a Pokemon master. He hadn't even gotten one badge yet. He tried to catch me and well, his Pokemon spent the next month in emergency care. That was pretty much the way things went until I was attacked by a huge army of Pokemon from an organization called Team Rocket. It took a long time but eventually I was caught by sleep powder. When I woke up in was standing in front of some Italian guy. I was extremely pissed off at whoever this guy was or thought he was. I tried to use my psychic attack but it didn't work.

"Try all you want but you'll never be able to use an attack with that armor on. Unless of course I say so."

This guy was really pissing me off and I couldn't wait until I could completely destroy him. Him and this whole organization. I spent years in this stupid suit of armor waiting for my chance to escape. Over the years I kept myself entertained by thinking that someday I would meet up with Mew again, and I would take my revenge on that pitiful little Pokemon. It took me about three years to find a flaw in its programming. After a few uses it needed to be recharged. If I took too long it would run out of power and I would be free. I needed time to make my move, the only thing I don't hate about this whole time was a battle. A kid from Pallet town named Gary challenged Giovanni. He beat his first two Pokemon and then Giovanni used me the door opened in front of me. An Arcanine and a Nidoking attacked but I easily disabled them with my psychic attack. Giovanni didn't seem to have any objection to me using my powers a little liberally. I turned my psychic power on Gary and his group of cheerleaders.

After that my armor was recharged and I was sent out to kidnap a Dragonite from it's trainer. A spare charger cartridge was attached to the armor so the power wouldn't wear off. The biggest problem was that he had some kind of controller that forced me to return. Of course I would, if I didn't I wouldn't be able to take my revenge on Giovanni. I quickly returned handed over the Dragonite which was immediately caged. As much as I hated captivity I had no intention of helping that Dragonite. It was it's own fault that it was defeated his and it's trainer. It took quite awhile but soon a new gym was built to replace the one destroyed by two of Giovanni's flunkies. One day a trainer brought in a powerful Alakazam I could have won at any time but I took my time. Giovanni was growing impatient so I finished it off. Giovanni started yelling at me, only too late did he realize that the reason I didn't seem to be reacting was that the power level on my armor was dangerously low. He tried to get me to the charger room but it was too late. I blew the building into oblivion and blasted off into the sky.

It took a week but I finally completely destroyed my armor and scattered the pieces all over. I flew looking for Mew hoping for the day when he and I would meet in battle and I would destroy him. Over the many days I saw trainers capture Pokemon. I saw them beat weak Pokemon when they didn't win every battle they fought. I saw them abandon their Pokemon. They ran around ambushing wild Pokemon and sealing them in Pokeballs sentencing them to a life in captivity. Maybe it was just my "hostilty" but I began to completely hate all Humans all over the world. A lot of people might think there was no reason for me to hate them all but I had known only a few Humans but all of them had tried to imprison me or imprison others of my kind. I despised them all with every fiber of my being. It infuriated me to see Pokemon obey their trainers even though any Pokemon except for Majikarp could easily kill any Human. One day soon I would take my revenge on every Human in the world as I turn their precious little Pokemon against them.


End file.
